


his

by redlight



Series: the harder the rain, honey, the sweeter the sun [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Claiming, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Genderqueer Character, Happy Sex, Knotting, Monsterfucking, Nonbinary Character, Other, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), THANK YOU HAVE A GOOD FUCKING DAY, Teratophilia, Werewolf Sex, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda), Xenophilia, belly bulge, genderqueer n, lil red riding hood n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: link’s on rut but nat handles it like apokémonchamp.





	his

**Author's Note:**

> most fanfic authors just find a new fandom when their show ends but i’m stuck in this deep deep half-hell so like welcome what can i get ya 
> 
> the slowburn fic is still gonna happen but just let it be known that this series is probably just gonna be unrelated oneshots of me being SELF INDULGENT AND THIRSTY

natural maybe shouldn’t be doing this but the grass in their hair and the shivers rocking their body is _too much._

link is so big like this is the thing. he’s big and feral and his cock goes _deep deep deep_ inside nat when he pounds in, claws scraping through nat’s mint green hair and messing it up even farther than it already was.

the thing is nat’s hole must be starting to bruise, but they can’t help but ask for _more more more_. they’re tied up in knots inside and link's knot is _everything_ when it presses up against their twitchy, tiny hole, and nat sobs and tries to turn their face to the side only for link to grab their chin and make them _look._

it’s unspoken, but link’s eyes are wild and black with intent of _mine_.

cuz nat _is_ his. for all nat never thought they were pretty enough, or masculine or feminine enough, or _good enough_ , or _worthy of love_ —link holds them in an entire different regard. link holds them with love and sweets and kindness, and link has their ribs in his clawed wolf hands and he could snap in a stroke and break natural into itsy bitsy joltik pieces but—

instead of snapping, he tattoos his love into them.

it has nat babbling, has them tumultuous in a rush of “ _please please please link inside me harder please o-oh, thank you t-thank you, love me please p-please—”_ and it’s certainly embarrassing and too much but link’s eyes gleam with delight and the rumble in his chest is too loud and deep to ignore.

and he lifts one of nat’s shaky legs over his shoulders, he grins with every single sharper-than-sharpedo tooth, and he says _mine_ as his knot slips into nat and he comes.

it’s _so much_. nat can’t help their squeal, the pressure in their tummy is _too much_ and link’s clawing across their stomach where they bulge with his cock, leaves a _one two three one two three_ drawing of claw marks that mean nat belongs to _him,_ something that will scab over and heal with love and link will kiss better everyday until it’s just white lines on white skin.

he fills them _up up up_ , makes them bloated and soft and makes their belly a lil too big than normal but he’s playing with the skin so reverently that nat can only purr in pleased compliance.

link doesn’t speak often. or at all, really, but his voice is ocean-floor deep and _roughened_ when he presses his cheek against nat’s overheated calf, turns his head to the side and plants the softest little kiss there. “ _pretty_.”

nat can’t help it. they giggle. their belly’s full of cum and their heart’s full of _warmth_ and they’re lovedrunk and needy, affectionate beyond words. “mm, _thank you_ , link, i've never had-h-had such an experience like that, so so much _intensity_ and emotion and i did sneak too many paperback romances growing up but they weren’t like _this_ but they also mostly didn’t have wolf-like heroes and instead focused on manners of, of, corporation and-and— _oh!_ ”

so maybe they’re _not_ beyond words, talking too fast and slurring, but link shuts them up with a gentle kiss and another rasp of _mine_ , so nat is happy nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> **DO YOU KNOW HOW CLOSE I WAS TO MAKING LINK A WERE-ZOROARK**


End file.
